Operation: LOVEBIRDS
by Nigel Flemming
Summary: Breakdown has uncofessed feelings towards megatrons daughter, but when he tells her, how will she react? bad summery but good story. first chapter is short but others will be longer. rated T just incase. BreakdownXoc and Dreadwingxoc
1. Chapter 1

_**Operation: LOVEBIRDS**_

Breakdown came back to base from yet another failed mission. Once again he was greeted by a very angry Megatron who had called into question his loyalty, further angering the already fuming and exhausted con before finally letting him go back to his quarters. On the way he was stopped by Knockout who had asked earlier if he could run a scan on him to see whether or not he could fix or perhaps more like replace his optic that M.E.C.H had ripped out. He grudgingly agreed. On arriving in the Medbay he spotted Nightshade, Megatron's daughter and Knockout's current assistant, He couldn't quite put his finger on it but every time he saw or spoke to her he got a strange felling in his spark chamber. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he felt slightly attracted to her in a way. He had figured it out a while back when she first did a check up on him, just having her hands on him had made him get a little hot under his armour. He would have to be careful to control himself around her or else Megatron would have yet another reason to pound him into scrap metal. " Hey there Breakdown. What brings you here?" she spoke soothingly, clearing his thoughts and wiping away his aggravation with that one small sentence, but he was so distracted that he didn't realise that not only had he not answered her question but he had been staring at her, "Huh? Um… err Knockout asked me to come for a couple of scans, t-to see if he could do anything for my optic" he said quickly, then slapped himself mentally when he realised he had stuttered. Again. " I do hope you're not getting rid of the patch" she said after a couple of seconds shocking him, "why not?" he asked incredulously, "I really like it" she said with a shy smile, but he was still confused, she liked his patch? Nobody did. It didn't make sense, she must have been making a fool of him and that made him angry again, "look if you're gonna make a fool out of me then at least have the decency to leave my missing optic out of it" he growled though his denta before storming out of the medical bay, leaving one very confused Knockout and one rather upset Nightshade. "woah! What got into him" asked knockout sounding rather amused before he saw the sadness his assistant was showing even through her visor, "what's wrong?" he asked quietly, not wanting to sound overpowering but not wanting her to feel alone either. "I.. I have to go fix something. I will see you tomorrow Knockout, oh! And thank you for helping me with those feelings" she said with a small, forced smile before running out of the Medbay too. He stayed quiet until after she left " no problem Night, any time you need me…." And then he returned to his quarters for some well-earned recharge. He was completely oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the Nemesis…


	2. Chapter 2

Finally catching up to the runaway con, Nightshade gently placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have him spin around, knocking her to the floor.

"Knockout I swear if you... N-Nightshade, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Knockout" he said sheepishly while helping her to her feet. Dusting herself off the young femme prepared her apology for offending him earlier, but when she looked up, he was walking away at a fast pace. She began running to catch up,

"Hey, Breakdown wait up… I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier, I honestly wasn't trying to make a fool out of you. I like your patch, I just don't understand what made you so angry about it". Sighing, she hung her head and began to walk off until she felt something slam her into the wall. Terrified she began to struggle, that is until she saw who it was who had her pinned, BREAKDOWN! He had a look in his eye that made Nightshade feel strange, something she had never felt before. His optic was dimmed as he slowly, tentatively moved in. Inches from her face, he tilted his head a fraction and kissed her, gently at first. Something seemed to click inside Nightshade that told her this was right and so she kissed back, bringing her arms up to rest lightly on his shoulders, loosely wrapped around Breakdown's neck. Her reaction seemed to please Breakdown for he deepened the kiss. Running his glossa along her bottom lip, a request for entry, and, when she opened her mouth to him he pushed his glossa in and closed the small space between their bodies. Night could feel the heat radiating from under Breakdown's armour, practically begging for release. All too quickly the weight holding her down was gone and when she looked back up, Breakdown was at the opposite side of the corridor, panting heavily.

"I-I'm so sorry Nightshade" he paused to continue cooling his frame before speaking again, " I don't know what came over me… you're not going to tell your father. Are you?" he asked sadly. His one chance to get to know her better and he blew it, she looked so upset. Why did he have to be so stupid, she was Megatron's daughter, she could have anyone she wanted, why would she pick the one with the temper and the missing optic. After a while he saw her slowly shake her head, answering his question from earlier. Before getting up and slowly heading off back in the direction she had come from. He watched her go, a slight pain ebbed in his spark chamber as she turned the corner to the medbay, before he too walked away, back to his quarters where he had been heading before any of this nonsense began. What a day, first he failed a mission, then he lost his temper at the one he had feelings for and then to make things worse, he pinned her against a wall and came very close to taking her there and then. Wouldn't Megatron just love that!

(medbay)

Knockout had headed back to the medbay after a couple of minutes, hoping to find Nightshade and Breakdown "sorting things out" but instead he found a very upset femme at the brink of crying, sitting on one of the medical berths. Without saying a word, he walked over and pulled his assistant into a tight hug, comforting her the best he could, femmes were complicated creatures that took forever to understand, but one thing Knockout did know was that they really appreciated a shoulder to cry on when something bad happened. And so the two sat for a while. Until Nightshade pulled away, thanking Knockout once again for his support before walking back to her quarters, head hung low.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day

(med bay)

"hey Night, pass me that laser would you?" called Knockout from his position inside one of the drones bodies, the last autobot attack had left about 26 injured and 2 dead. "sure thing Knockout" she called as she grabbed the laser and handed it to him. He was such a good friend, always helping her stay strong and just always being there for her. If she wasn't so set on getting Breakdown she would choose him anyday. Speaking of Breakdown, she hadn't seen him at all since their meeting in the corridor, which made Nightshade wonder if he actually _did_ like her. But maybe he was afraid of what her father would do if he ever found out, Megatron was scary at the best of times, how would he react when he found out that Breakdown had a bit of an obsession with his only daughter? Not very well probably.

(rec. room later)

Breakdown was chatting with some vehicons when he heard that one of them had overheard Nightshade talking about a mech who she really wanted to be with. All he knew though was that this mech was blue, which narrowed it down to Soundwave, Dreadwing and himself. He highly doubted that she would think of Soundwave that way though, Dreadwing however, well he was second in command at the moment and, according to all who knew him well enough, a real gentleman, which made him a very likely choice for Nightshade. With a sigh, Breakdown stood from his table, saying goodbye to his company, and headed to the med bay for a chat with his closest friend Knockout.

(Hallway next day)

Dreadwing was walking in the direction of the rec room with Nightshade whom he had became good friends with over the last few days, he was listening to her talking about her day with Knockout and how she had a nice chat with the vehicon steve. He really liked listening to her little rants about Arachnid too and about how she wanted to offline the femme, which he also wanted to to… but in a much more brutal way than the femme walking next to him would ever contemplate. Suddenly a very angry looking Breakdown stormed past them, knocking Dreadwing roughly on the shoulder and growling slightly as he headed for the rec room, slamming through the doors and straight to the energon dispenser. He filled two cubes and pushed between the two bots on his way back out. " I wonder what his problem is" Dreadwing said with slight anger in his voice at the way the other mech had treated his friend and him, " I don't know but you can bet it has something to do with our little encounter the other day " the femme replied before heading off to follow him, " see you later Dreads" she shouted over her shoulder. Dreads… she called him Dreads, maybe she did see him the same way he saw her after all. And if he had to fight Breakdown for her, he would. Everyone knew that femmes were hard to come by but a femme like Nightshade only came round once in a lifetime.

**Really sorry if Nightshade seems too Mary Sue, I really am trying to sort that out, you know, give her a few flaws… ooh but who will she end up with….. leave a comment, good or bad. You are my inspiration Xx**


End file.
